To be Your Bride
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: 10 years… are not long enough to let me love you, 10 years… are only enough to let me tell you that 'I love you'. "Tsu-kun, I don't need a glorious wedding, all I want is to see you in front of me safely and alive!" Thank you… Kyoko-chan, you had always able to understand me… you had always given me courage and confident… You're irreplaceable in my heart.


**To be Your Bride**

**A/N: Sigh… Chelle-chan (UnknownAlicex3) and Nica-chan (KawaiiDesuNee), both of you are so dead now… *murmur, murmur* before meeting you two, I'm just a big 6996 crazy fan that go 'Kyaa, kyaa~' every time I saw a 6996 moment on KHR anime/manga, BUT! Thanks to both of you so, so much, 2795 is like the second OTP of mine now… Haha… congratulation for changing me into a 2795 crazy fan now (Once again, I repeat myself. I'm still a 6996 lover forever and ever!) This story is dedicated to both of you for being like the greatest friends for me and changing me into a 2795 fan (Next time… you two better be careful because I might change you into a 6996 big fan as well… Fufufufu… KUFUFUFUFUFU~!) *cough, cough* Wow… Mukuro's kufufufufu's had been rubbing on me recently… =w="**

**Disclaimer: Oh~? Do I look like I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn? I'm just a normal 14 (okay… soon to be 14…) years old young high school student that is a big fan of Katekyo Hitman Reborn~**

**Enjoy the story as usual, especially those who had supported my 2795 stories all along. :)**

* * *

_Kyoko-chan… do you ever know…? You're so beautiful… gorgeous… wonderful… no… that's not all, I will never be able to find a perfect word to describe you... because you're just so special in my eyes. _

_You're not only a mere crush for me; you're more than a crush. You're an angel sent by the heaven for me, my supporter that always be able to understand my feelings, my sun that always brightens up my life… and you're my only love. No one will be able to change my feelings for you, because you're irreplaceable for me, Kyoko…_

* * *

"R-Really, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna stuttered out in shock, looking at the orangenette in disbelief as she smiled sweetly back to him before nodding her head. He would have thought he is dreaming if he didn't pinch his own cheek… which hurt like hell.

After a few minutes of dumbfounding, a happy grin spread on his face as he immediately picked her up from the ground. He made her spin around while kept thanking her for accepting his proposal. All Kyoko can do is giggle at her soon-to-be husband who could never be happier than now.

* * *

_Tsuna-kun, all I want is to see you smiling happily and so openly like that. I hate it when I saw you furrowing your brows everyday as you watched another person being killed in front of you. I hated myself for not being able to help you at all as I watched you curled into a ball and having a nightmare during nights. The mafia life must be hard for you, ne, Tsuna-kun?_

_The only thing that I could do is to make you felt better and pull you out from those nightmares. Tsuna-kun, I don't want to be helpless. I… will protect you as well, with all I had, starting from now. If you ever need me, just pull your hand out, and I will always be there for you…_

* * *

The brown haired Vongola Decimo paced back and forward around the luxury wedding shop. He is waiting for his fiancée trying on her wedding gown, and he is so excited yet at the same time nervous. Really… never in his life will he thought that he could marry with his crush… it's almost like a miracle…

Ten years ago, he is just a whim that fall in love with the school's most popular idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. He used to only stare at her from far ago, daydreaming about her and also fantasizing about going out with her and marry her. But none of them had come true because he is so afraid that she might reject him. However, when Kyoko decided to approach him for the first time and declared their friendship, he was so surprised yet at the same time, happy.

Ten years ago, he is so afraid to tell her about the mafia and his position as the Vongola Decimo, he doesn't want her to be pulled into the darkness of mafia that she doesn't belong to. Yet, a part of him wished that she could stay by his side forever even if she had knew about all of those… because she is one of the reasons why he can stand up and be strong.

"Tsu-kun… I… I think I'm ready to come out…" a sweet nervous voice came out from the fitting room. Tsuna turned around, grinning to himself like an idiot since he is so excited to see how his bride might look like in the beautiful dress.

"Kyoko-chan, don't be shy! You must look really pretty in that dress!" he encourages her; the orange head hesitated for a few minutes before slowly stepping out from the room.

Tsuna forgot for a moment about the catalog in his hand, the wedding suits he will like to try on… he had forgot everything when he saw the orange haired beauty stood in front of him.

The wedding dress worn by Kyoko is snowy white strapless; her breasts are supported by the dress and kept them in place with great efficiency. The dress is made up from silk, and so it felt soft and comfortable to be wear.

One look at it and Tsuna can only say that it fitted her so perfectly.

"How do you think, Tsu-kun? Do you like it or perhaps should we find another?" she asked him, and notice that her fiancé's eyes stared at her and he looked like he almost forgotten to breath.

"T-Tsu-kun?" The orangenette felt warm crept on her face when she notices the brunette had been dumbfounding. It took a few minutes for Tsuna to recover from his shock as he pulled Kyoko into his embrace.

"K-Kyoko… you looked so gorgeous…" he murmured under his breath as he felt his face turning red. Damn… he must looked lame in front of his lover but he can't help! His Kyoko looked so cute wearing the dress! He felt like he is the luckiest man in the world to have a beautiful and caring bride like her.

Kyoko smiled into his embrace as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling their bodies closer to each other. How she wished that the time can just stopped like that, so they could stay like that forever and never had to separate from each other's warmth.

* * *

_The mafia world is never a world where you can lives happily ever after, but I promise you, Kyoko-chan, I will never die. I will stay by your side, protecting you, loving you, and doing all I could to keep you safe and happy forever._

* * *

Tsuna watched himself in front of the mirror and let out a nervous sigh. The wedding will be starting in another hour yet he can't stop feeling anxious. In an hour later, Kyoko will be his wife… in an hour later, his dream of marrying Kyoko will finally come true… however, at the same time, in an hour later, Kyoko will have the title of 'Vongola Decimo's Wife' that will throw herself into danger.

Fear suddenly gripped Tsuna's gut, as he thought about those dangers that might happen to Kyoko if he had married her. Is this really a good decision? If he really loves her, maybe he should have just let her go… maybe he shouldn't have propose to her… because didn't he had decided before that he will never lead her to the darkness of the mafia world? But right now, he is pulling her into the darkness of the mafia world. Someday, her pure and innocent heart might be destroyed thanks to him.

"Jyudaime!" The door is suddenly slammed open, revealing his loyal right-hand man who is trying to catch his breath. Tsuna turned around to look at his Storm guardian.

"Our mansion is being attacked by the Pescha family, Jyudaime!"

* * *

"Kyoko, are you feeling okay?" the raven haired girl asked her sister-in-law when she notices the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo's wife furrowed her brows together suddenly. Kyoko looked up from the ring she had been staring, and smiled at her best friend who is her sister-in-law at the same time.

"Don't worry, Hana-chan. I-I'm just nervous…" she said with a reassuring smile, however, Hana who had been her best friend ever since high school, can see through her fake smile easily.

"The look on your face said a different thing, Kyoko." She said, making the orange head surprise. Her fake smile immediately faded away, as she looked down at the ring in the velvet box.

"I… I had a bad feeling, Hana-chan… L-Like Tsu-kun might get into some dangers… I'm worried at him…" Indeed, ever since a few minutes ago, Kyoko had this aching feeling like something bad might happen.

This time, Hana furrowed her brows instead. Kyoko's sixth sense had never failed herself before, just like the time when she felt a warm feeling as Tsuna said his farewell silently to her and Haru.

A knock break the silence between the two best friends, and Kyoko said a soft 'Come in' when her brother walked inside.

"Kyoko! Do you mind if I talk to Hana for a few minutes to the extreme?"

Before Kyoko said 'Yes' to her brother, the called-so wife of Vongola Sun guardian pulled her husband by his tie and dragged him out from the room. All the orange head can do is watching the husband and wife walked out from the bride room with a few 'Stop pulling me by my tie to the extreme, Hana!' and 'Shut up, you noisy lawn head!'

"Sometimes they really reminded me about Haru-chan and Gokudera-kun…" she said amusingly.

* * *

When they are far enough from the bride room, Hana let go of Ryohei's tie. She put her hands on her hips as she fixes a strict glare at her husband who fixed his loosen tie.

"Okay, what do you want me to do again?" Hana asked her husband in an I-know-you're-going-to-ask-me-something-again tone. Ryohei isn't too surprised since he knows his wife can always see through his problems, after all, they had get married for 2 years and there's never once her sixth sense had failed her before.

"You see, one of the enemy families, Pescha family, suddenly attacked our Vongola mansion. Lambo and I-pin are badly injured; Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari are those who are still conscious and uninjured. Yamamoto and octopus head are right now on their way to go back to the mansion to help them and…"

"And Sawada had abandon his wedding and go along with them?" Hana cut him off, gritting her teeth in anger. You can't blame her, really. Just imagine the most important day in your best friend's life is being ruined just because her soon-to-be husband wants to go back and save his family.

Ryohei nodded his head silently. He know that his short-tempered wife will yells at him right now since his most precious sister's wedding had been ruined thanks to them. However, much to his surprise, his wife let out a sigh before titling her head to look at him with her eyes showing off an understanding meaning.

"I will take care of everything at here, go and help your family. What will the Vongola family be if the sun that was supposed to illuminates the sky isn't there?" she asked him and Ryohei had to fight back the urge of crying in front of his wife as he immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hana, thank you to the extreme for knowing my feelings!" he exclaimed, and the more mature wife of his sighed as she patted his head like he is a little kid.

"What kind of wife will I be if I cannot make my husband felt better when he is in pain?" she pulled away from the embrace a bit as she placed her forehead on his, staring into his black orbs deeply.

"But promise me one thing, Ryohei." She said, her eyes looked at him strictly this time. "You… and your friends will come back safely, no matter what, okay?" her tone is soft and loving, unlike her usual harsh tone. He smiled to her as he kissed on her forehead gently.

"I promise, don't worry to the extreme, Hana. I'm a man, and a man will never break his promise!" he slowly loosen his arms around her and said a gentle 'Goodbye' to her before walking away, heading to the limo that is waiting for him outside the wedding shop.

Just like Kyoko, Hana had sworn before that she will always try her hardest to ease her husband's pain. Well, marrying a Mafioso is never easy; however, Ryohei had brought unexpected happiness for her every day. That's why… in exchange, she will do anything she can, to help and protect him.

* * *

Tsuna walked down from the limo, an orange flame flicked on his forehead when he saw his mansion is almost ruined. No, he doesn't really care about the mansion; they can always build another new one. All he cares right now is his guardians.

He walked into the mansion, his cape fluttering along as he passed a few assassins in black suits. The brunette does not bother to stop on his track as he dodged all the bullets, knives and all kind of weapons with ease. He swiftly deals with the attackers, not with life threatening injuries but only enough to make them unconscious. After all, he is still feeling sorry for leaving Kyoko alone in the wedding shop, all he wants is to clear everything up quickly and go back to her side.

He turned the doorknob and walked inside, in where his three conscious guardians and the boss of the Pescha family is being tied up and is shivering while murmuring something like 'No more… no more pineapple… don't bite me to death… don't bite me to death…'

There's only one reason why he acted like that, Tsuna know it. "Mukuro… Hibari-san… how many times do I have to remind you two not to cause any trauma on other peoples even if they are enemies?" he let out a tired sigh.

"This herbivore is crowding around with his herbivorous men and they interrupted my sleep." Hibari simply said as he leaned on the wall.

"Kufufufu… he pointed his gun at my Nagi and hurt her beautiful face~ do you think I'll forgive him?" Mukuro said as he pulled the said-so purplenette into his embrace protectively as Chrome blushed madly.

"M-Mukuro-sama… i-it's okay; you had already punished him enough…"

Somehow, Tsuna had this feeling like thanking his female mist guardian… because his intuition is telling him that the reason why the Pescha boss will not die is thanks to his loving and gentle guardian.

His eyes suddenly stopped on the clock that hangs on his office wall, and there's only one thing that crossed his mind when he saw the time marked on the clock.

_Oh crap, I'm so late already…_

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, where are you going desu?!" the brown haired girl screamed as she watched the bride run out from the room. She rushes to the groom room, and as she expected, when she open the door, her fiancé and the others are not in there.

'_No wonder I felt an aching pain feeling… My sixth-sense never failed me… Tsu-kun, where are you now? Are you… are you okay?' _she bite her glossy lips as fear of losing her fiancé, brother and friends suddenly build up in her fragile heart.

"Kyoko, they will be okay, don't worry…" Hana stood next to her, giving her a reassuring smile as she patted her shoulder.

"Hana-chan is right, Kyoko-chan… Tsuna-san and the others will be back safely…" Haru comforted her friend, and suddenly, the ringing of her phone jolted the trio. A grin immediately spread on the hyperactive girl as she showed her phone to the two girls. The screen of her phone is indicating that the caller is Gokudera.

"What is it, Hayato?" Haru answered the phone with an annoying tone since she doesn't want to show out the fact that she missed him so much.

"_Don't 'What is it, Hayato?' to me, you stupid woman! Immediately bring Kyoko-san to the church, NOW! It's emergency!" _Gokudera yelled angrily from the other side of the phone, clenching his phone in his hand that he swear he might broke it.

"H-Hahi! What is it that makes you so furious, Hayato?" Haru asked in caution, and suddenly, her boyfriend let out a sigh.

"_Jyudaime want to cancel the wedding."_

* * *

A certain brunette lay on the grassy ground; his sad brown orbs stared on the blue sky as he slowly curled into a ball.

Perhaps Kyoko and him are not meant for each other….

He is too lose in his own thoughts, as he remember his storm guardian told him the reason why the Pescha family attacked Vongola in all sudden.

"_It was said that their reason to attack us is because they want to kidnap Kyoko-san." Gokudera told his boss as he show Tsuna a photo of Kyoko he found in the other mafia boss's breast pocket._

He loves her. He loves her so much and that's why he will let her go now. He doesn't want her to get involved with him anymore because he had just brought danger to her life. If that time, Kyoko is in the mansion, doesn't that mean she will already be kidnapped?

He chuckled bitterly to himself as his trembling hands balled into fists. He is still dame-Tsuna, because he can't even protect his most beloved fiancée.

* * *

Just in the time when the limo stopped, Kyoko immediately run out from the car and rushed into the forest. She ignore the calls of her brother and friends, tears streaming down from her eyes as there are only one person that she need to find now.

_Tsu-kun… why are you running away right now? You're a coward…_

* * *

"_Can I… call you as Tsuna-kun?" those innocent orbs finally looked at him for the first time ever since months he had fallen in love with her. He looked at her in surprise since he would never expect her wanting to be his friend._

"_E-Eh, s-sure!" He managed to stutter out in his nervous tone. A faint blush creped on his cheeks as his crush smiled brightly to him._

* * *

Tsuna's brown eyes flickered open as he groaned at the dream he had just dreamt. Isn't that some very unnecessary memory he had just dreamt? Those memories will only make him want to meet Kyoko and remind him just how much he loves her.

"I was just about to shoot you with my gun if you spent another second sleeping, dame-Tsuna." This time, the Vongola Decimo is seriously wide awake when he heard the familiar voice of his sadistic tutor.

"R-Reborn! What are you doing at here?!" he yelled out in shock, but sadly, his tutor ignore him as he pointed his gun on his dame-student's forehead.

"You better go back and apologize to Kyoko." Reborn said without any mercy in his voice, telling Tsuna that he is dead serious. The brunette is about to oppose about it when Reborn cut him off.

"Dame-Tsuna, isn't marrying Kyoko one of your dreams?" he asked him, pulling him by the collar of his suit. The brunette looked away from his tutor.

How would he forget about it? Kyoko is used to be the reason why he attends Namimori High School, Kyoko is the reason why he enlightens up his ring, Kyoko is the reason why he can open his box weapon and she is also the reason why Natsu is able to exist in this world. She… is also a part of his dream… because he had wanted to marry her one day…

"Yes… indeed, Kyoko-chan is my dream… but if she married with me, she will only suffer and being dragged into the darkness of the mafia world…" he mumbled out to his tutor. "I love her… that's why… I don't want her to be involved into any of those… I want her to be happy, even if I can't marry her…"

"Tsu-kun…?" a surprised voice said. Tsuna turned around, only to see his lover stood in front of him with her beautiful wedding dress being ruined completely by mud and dirt.

"Kyoko-chan…?" the orangenette smiled before she glopped on him. Tsuna is stunned as he watched the orange head gently sobbed into his coat. When the brunette turned back to search for his tutor, he had disappeared once again.

"Tsu-kun is an idiot… coward…" she murmured into his coat as Tsuna finally found his courage and caressed her orange smooth hair.

"Kyoko-chan… I-I'm sorry… not only I had hurt you, I had also ruined our wedding…" he apologized to her, slowly wrapping his arms around her smaller body.

"I don't care about the wedding, Tsu-kun." Kyoko suddenly said, making the brunette shock. "E-Eh?"

"Tsu-kun, I don't need a glorious wedding, all I want is to see you in front of me safely and alive!" She told him as she grinned widely to him. Tsuna could felt tears forming at the edge of his eyes as he held her even tighter into his embrace.

Thank you… Kyoko-chan, you had always able to understand me… you had always given me courage and confident… You're irreplaceable in my heart… I know about it, yet I'm still trying to deny about it…

"Please don't be silly like this anymore, Tsu-kun." Kyoko used her thumbs to help him rubbed away the tears at the edges of his eyes while gently caressing his face.

"You had promised before you will protect me, right? That's why… you better kept your promise!" he watched as she giggle, and a smile spread on his face.

The sun that illuminate the sky… Kyoko-chan, you have always illuminates my life… I… will never be able to repay you for your kindness… thank you… thank you so much for loving me and brought happiness to my life…

Thank you for being my bride…

**The End**

**Ending Note: Nothing much to said but please review?**


End file.
